Snowfall First Kiss
by elohiniar
Summary: One Shot: Kohaku and Rin's best friend Satsu dare Rin who they claim is the only girl left to have not been kissed, to plant one on Sesshomaru the next time he comes to visit. Part of my current series, just another memory from Rin's childhood. A witty ditty.


_**I wrote this from inspiration last night. I'm sick with bronchitis and so is everyone else in my house, so getting any real studying done is like trying to understand a foreign language right now. So while I'm recovering I figure why not write something fluffy. I'm making this as part of the other stories that I have published for simplicity sake, so consider this to have happened before a Faint Memory of Fifteen.**_

Rin sat on a tree branch with Kohaku next to her. She wore a thick plain brown kimono, one from Kagome that was rather plain. Her boots were also thick, and her head was wrapped in wool to keep her ears warm. Winter was upon the village, and along the valley, huts with billows of smoke coming from their fireplaces littered the snowy ground. Kohaku was visiting for the winter. It was too cold and the roads too muddled for him to make it from village to village. When necessary Rin and Kohaku would ride Kirara to the surrounding villages to slay demons that bothered humans. Rin spent the winter months staying inside the hut, but she managed to continue her training with her friends even indoors. Anyone could spar inside a hut, it was just when she was thrown against the wall of Kaede's hut and then went through the wood that it became a problem. Kaede made her fix the damage herself which lead to splintered fingers. At least Satsu and Kohaku had come along to help her.

"Come on Rin, I dare you to do it," came a voice from below. Satsu had her hand over her eyes to block the bright sun from the trunk of the tree.

"I am not." Rin replied vehemently.

"Come on, every other fifteen year old girl has kissed a boy in this village but you!" Satsu yelled up the tree, before grabbing some branches and beginning her ascent to find a nook somewhere near Kohaku and Rin.

"That's because every other fifteen year old girl in the village doesn't have a dai-yokai that would rip the throat out of the boy that would dare to even look at me that way." Rin grumbled and folded her arms over a branch that was chest level and set her chin on it. "It's not like I don't want someone to kiss me."

"I'll kiss you," Kohaku offered from next to her, "then you can just get it out of the way."

"Do you want your throat ripped out?" Rin punched him playfully in the stomach.

"Good point," he turned back to watching the horizon with Rin.

Satsu grunted as she made it up the last few branches and found a place to sit down next to Rin. "Fine if he's going to kill someone for kissing you, why not kiss him?"

Rin thought her eyeballs were going to pop out of her head and land in the snow in a puddled mass. "No…no, no! What would ever give you that idea!"

"No it's perfect," Satsu laughed, "I dare you, next time he is here, I dare you to kiss him on the lips."

Kohaku was laughing, "I dare you too."

"That's not a fair dare," Rin complained, "you two are crazy, he'll kill me."

"When is he coming again?" Kohaku asked.

"Soon, he knows I need some warmer clothes for winter, my older kimono's don't fit, and he doesn't like the 'rags' as he calls them that Kaede gets." Rin said. "We should get going, it's getting cold."

"Not before you promise to kiss him, kiss him or you're a coward." Satsu was giggling hysterically.

Rin rolled her eyes, "do I have to?"

Kohaku and Satsu were both nodding mischieviously.

"Fine, but if I do that I'm going to make sure I have some fun out of it before he ends my life." Rin looked at the thatched roof of her home. She could easily hide from him up there. Snow stunted his smell enough that if she got under there. "Kohaku, you're going to help me."

"Don't drag me into this, he won't kill you but he will kill me." Kohaku held his hands up.

"No, either you help me or I don't go through with it," Rin insisted.

"What's your plan?" Kohaku asked.

Satsu sat on the branches next to them giggling happily listening to how Rin was going to pull off planting one on Sesshomaru-sama.

The day finally came when Rin knew he would be coming. He sent an eagle this time to drop a scroll that said by sunset he would arrive. They never did much of anything in the winter these days. Rin would hunt for his favorite raw meats and have them available, but it was too cold to be outside for long periods of time. Kohaku helped Rin drag more snow onto the roof of their hut until Kaede started yelling at them that they were going to make the roof collapse. They were lucky, they had one of the best roofs in the village. Sesshomaru went out of his way to make sure that Rin had a warm home to live in, enough clothes and new boots every winter that weren't run down. She looked at her current boots as she sat on the roof, they were tattered, and her toes were almost sticking out of the tips. She hoped Jaken remembered.

"I'm not doing it," Kohaku argued with her.

"If you want me to kiss him yes you will!"

Kohaku was sitting on the roof with Rin, "he'll be here soon, we need to hide or he'll smell us when he comes."

Rin helped to cover Kohaku with snow, she then covered herself. They hovered right over the entrance of Kaede's hut. "He's going to kill both of us."

"No, just you," Rin snickered, "which is why your target is Jaken."

Rin used her fingers to dig a small opening in the snow that covered her face so she could see. A bright white light flashed and there was Sesshomaru. "My heart is going to beat out of my chest." Rin muttered.

"Just pretend we are hunting in the forest," Kohaku put his hand over her heart, "deep breath."

Rin listened to his directions and felt her body calm itself. Sesshomaru was walking towards the house. There was a light breeze in the air blowing his silver hair to the side. Jaken was grumbling about the temperature and Aun was laiden with boxes Rin knew were for her. On top of being the only girl in the village with a demon protector, she was also one of the only girls that never ran out of food in the winter time. When food ran low, Sesshomaru would bring more from his travels ensuring that she never went hungry. Rin wanted to grumble under her breath about this stupid dare, but she dare not make a noise at this range he would hear it.

Satsu was below being lookout, or rather peeping tom, waiting for Rin to make her move so she could have bragging rights. Sesshomaru came towards the house and up the steps, he walked into the hut without delay and was greeted by Kaede who told him that Rin was out with her friends playing. He did not reply, as usual, he and Jaken exited and that is when Rin made her move. As soon as his silver hair was visible and she knew he was about to raise his head in the air to sniff for her location Rin dumped the contents of the roof on top of Sesshomaru's head while Kohaku through a ball of snow the size of Jaken on top of Jaken.

Rin peeked over the side of the porch to see a fire in Sesshomaru's eyes, and annoyance she had never seen before. He had snow on the top of his head, the crystals reflected the stripes on his face and his mokomoko was soaked in it. Jaken was rolling on the ground trying to get out of the pile that Kohaku had dumped on top of him, but not making much headway. She laughed knowing she was now on his nerves, and grabbed Kohaku's hand to run to the other side of the roof and try to get on Kirara who was waiting below to be their getaway. Rin made it as far as the edge of the roof before he was hovering over Kirara blocking her path. Rin's stomach pitched and she stared into angry golden eyes. She was dressed in a thinner kimono with darker colors to hide her. _Damn that speed. _She thought to herself.

"Rin," he commanded.

When his voice sounded like that she knew she was in trouble. Kohaku was next to Rin mouthing, _do it. _Rin rolled her eyes, grumbled and ran for it. She jumped off the roof knowing that Sesshomaru would block her escape as soon as he was in front of her she looped her arms around his neck and planted the most innocent kiss on his lips. The warmth and tenderness of his mouth caught her off guard. Not really knowing how to kiss, she only held it long enough for the shock to register on his face before she fell down onto Kirara's back with Satsu and Kohaku in tow and begged Kirara to get her the hell away from Sesshomaru.

"He's going to kill me," Rin's face was in her hands.

"Well how was it?" Satsu asked, "you didn't kiss him that long."

"Any longer and he would have ripped my throat out and then beat me with it!" Rin tickled her friend's side. "But his lips were really soft and warm, which is weird, it's not what I expected."

"I have soft, warm lips?" He was next to them now matching Kirara's speed with no intention of allowing Rin to slide on what she just did.

Rin looked over her eyes dilated to the size of large marbles and her stomach was in her throat, "Sesshomaru-sama…I…I…didn't notice you were there."

"Come with me, now," he grabbed her off of Kirara and took her into the nearing forest.

"Good luck!" Came Kohaku's voice which was quickly shut down by a death glare from Sesshomaru.

"She's going to get it," Satsu cackled.

Sesshomaru held Rin by her upper arm and promptly dropped her in a heap of snow. Rin started shivering, because the she hadn't really dressed to be outside this long. She folded her arms into her sides and gaped at Sesshomaru. _These are my last moments alive, at any point his poison claws are going to melt my brain. _Her heart was pounding, _why did I let them talk into this? _"I'm cold Sesshomaru-sama," Rin tried to put on her biggest pout the way she had when she was a child.

Jaken came running up from behind and fixed Rin with a devilish glare. "You wicked, disrespectful girl! How could you be so brazen as to think your unclean lips could touch the purity of Sesshomaru-sama."

"Shut up toad," Rin retorted. Rin kicked snow in Jaken's direction splashing it in his eyes.

"Hag."

"Wretch."

"Wanton." Jaken folded his hands over Nintojo.

"Midgit," Rin kicked snow in his face again.

"Enough!" Barked Sesshomaru, he stomped towards Rin, "explain, now."

"Um…" Rin backed away but with each step backwards, he closed the distance between them until Rin's back hit a tree and she had nowhere else to move. Sesshomaru loomed over her with his arm above her head resting against the tree. "It…it…it was a dare."

"Dare?" His face became quizzical.

"You know, someone dares you to do something, and if you don't you're a coward." Rin replied. She could feel his breath on her face but he didn't look happy. "Didn't you do that when you were a kid?" She immediately felt stupid asking that question, "I mean however many hundreds of years ago, when you were a kid."

"No," he snapped at Rin.

"Well...it's your fault anyway," she kicked snow at Sesshomaru's feet which he blocked with his mokomko.

He dared her to keep speaking with his eyes.

"Every other girl has gotten her first kiss but me, all the boys are afraid that you are going to come out of the bushes and kill them for touching me. I'm probably going to die a virgin because the first boy that tries to court me, will have to survive meeting you and…"

"Silence!" He roared at her, _virgin? Touch? Courting? _What was happening while he was gone, she was supposed to be chasing butterflies, and planting flowers, not thinking about boys and kissing, and not being a virgin. He felt like he need to slash something but the nearest tree was behind Rin's head.

"Haven't you ever been in love Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"Stop asking silly questions," he retaliated. His eyes were colder than the snow that surrounded them.

"I mean I know you aren't a virgin," Rin was too busy rambling to notice that Sesshomaru's eyes were about to bug right of his head. "Not like you were ever very quiet in the bushes, last time you were with what looked like Tanuki in the bushes right over there," she pointed to a grove of pine trees, he wasn't the only one to find love there it was relatively hidden from prying eyes and the perfect place to hide. "And I swear I saw you and Kagura once as a kid."

"Enough Rin," Sesshomaru was fuming. When Rin finally looked up she saw red around the sides of his eyes. "I would not debase myself with a tanuki demon."

"Well then what was it? Because you were both huffing and puffing and you have two stripes on your back, I know what I saw."

Sesshomaru was losing grip on his temper, but she had seen something, he had felt the need to relieve some tension with a smaller kind of inu-yokai but he didn't notice that he had an audience. His throat was emitting guttural angry growls.

"Uh-oh," her eyes were as big as his. "I'm cold," she pouted once again trying to change the subject and exaggerate her shivering just to make a point. "Can't we talk about this…" Suddenly a huge glob of snow landed against her face. Sesshomaru had taken a branch of her head and shook it violently until every last snowflake landed on her head.

In frustration Rin kicked snow at him once again. He bent over casually and picked up a ball of snow and smacked Rin with it once more. When she tried to pick up a ball of snow, he was in front of her with his hand over hers, he could see her skin flushing, he could hear her heart pounding and he purposely moved as closed to her as he could, his face, dangerously close to her own. Rin tried backing away but he had a death grip on her hand, it was equally fearce and tender, enough to keep her from moving, but not to hurt her. "Remember Rin, you can't hide your emotions from me, they fly from your skin like fireflies in the wind and I can smell every one of them." He released her hand and then flew away.

"What was that supposed to mean?" _It was just a stupid kiss. _

**Feel free to R and R.**


End file.
